Bring On The Song
by Kacey.-.Emerald
Summary: Oneshot B/B. When a girl's night out gets cancelled because of Angela, Brennan decides that Booth could take her place. The night is more than Booth bargained for and he snaps when he can't stand the game anymore. Rated T to be safe.


**Bring On The Song**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a pony, an Airbus A380, a Chrysler PT Cruiser, an actual living rubber ducky, Temperance Brennan, a castle in the Caribbean (where the heck did that come from?), my own circus, Seeley Booth, my own set of Guitar Hero III, a DVD-recorder, Angela Montenegro, Santa Claus, an American-Football team, a chem-lab and my own school...but my mom says I have to grow up...I don't know what that means¿?

**A/N: I started writing this on my vacation in Portugal last year and I just finished it. I added Brennan's thoughts and just tell me if it gets too sophisticated towards the ending 'cause it just kind of sprung out. Little bit OOC for Brennan but I still kept her too her shallow self with to guys in bars...or bears for that matter. The episode 1x04 The Man In The Bear kind of triggered this 'cause of her getting 'pumped' for information in the bar.(No that wasn't obvious!) I hope **

* * *

He immediately grabs her hips as her lips meet his in a gentle kiss. As the kiss evolves, he tightens his grip on her hips and her arms find their way around his neck. The kiss fires up as the movement of their lips becomes erratic. She teases him by frequently releasing the pressure on his lips and changing the angle of the kiss. He growls under his heavy breath clinging on to his senses to keep up with her. Her playfulness makes him smile as she captures his bottom lip with hers and moves her hands into his hair. She moans as he moves his hands over the outlining of her body and rests them on her lower back, his thumbs hooked into her jeans and his hands resting on her backside, pulling her closer. He is totally lost in her. His hands continue to roam her body, probing for a spot he can drive her crazy with. She smiles noticing his commitment to the kiss. When his hands go from her waist to the sides of her breasts she starts the mechanism.

He doesn't even notice the man sitting at the bar, looking at them. Looking at her, watching her every move, not making any move to look away. As he receives her signal he sighs relieved and jumps into action.

"Honey! How can you do this to me?! What did I do wrong to result you making out with this low life loser?" He asks incredulously, pulling her roughly away from the guy by her arm.

Brennan was startled into acting mode in a split-second. "Sweetie, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" She yelled convincingly shocked.

"How could you do this to me? You're everything to me!" Booth yelled back, cringing by the truth of his words. The guy flinched as Booth turned to him, angry as hell. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl, huh buddy? I'm gonna kill you! Nobody touches my girl!" He yells pointing his finger at the poor guy.

Brennan looks down, trying to look guilty, avoiding the gaze of the clueless guy that stares at her in disbelief.

"Don't you even look at her!" Booth yells, roughly pulling Brennan to him. That's the moment when the guy is done for. He turns around in panic fleeing into the crowd, fleeing from Booth's death stare.

Booth smiles, satisfied of the effect. He pulls Brennan's face close to his, forcing her to make eye-contact. "Let's get out of here." He whispers in her ear. She nods and starts walking towards the exit pulling him with her. They leave the club in silence. Brennan's face is decorated with a playful smile as she thinks back to her kiss with the 'oh so hot' guy. Completely oblivious to her partner.

Booth hid his agitated mood by glancing around trying to look at everything but Brennan. He was tense, jealous and a little bit hurt. When Angela had cancelled on hers and Brennan's night out she asked Booth to fill in for her. The initial intention of night was to toy around with some guys using a technique enabling them to make out with 'the next guy' shamelessly, a real girls night out needing to be altered for Booth's presence. Which ultimately did work. Not so much to his satisfaction though.

Booth was always willing to do anything for Brennan and a night out with her in a club would only make it better but Brennan making out with some random guy certainly wasn't his favourite sight. The whole scene did give him the opportunity to watch her, just her and imagining she'd be kissing him instead of that guy. He could even come to her rescue when she signed that she had enough and he was glad she stopped when the guy started to get too touchy. Although the most prominent reason he decided to pull himself through this torture was that he got to see the passionate person that was pulled out of Brennan, the one who crossed boundaries and who would allow to enjoy herself without a single rational thought. He'd liked to think of those moments as her purity, instinctual and completely irrational. Now that sight was priceless. It was something he barely knew of her and he questioned if he'd like it as much in the current situation.

* * *

As they arrived at the car Brennan looked over at Booth, deep in thought. She smiled at how cute he looked, completely concentrated, something she didn't see often. She was just used to him running around like a maniac doing things that were completely irrational and that didn't need any sign of concentration. He was focused on something in his head that made him smile, she wished she knew what would make him smile like that. The only thing that came to mind that could cause it was Parker.

As he moved to strap on his seat belt his body suddenly halted. The sight before him took his breath away. Brennan was seated next to him, her hair hung loose around her shoulders framing her face. She rested her elbow on the door frame, her head resting on her hand. Her eyes closed and her face illuminated by the faint moonlight. She looked vulnerable, frail but the thought of her physical capabilities had always covered that up. Her features had always astounded him in the magnitude they could hit when you were talking to her. "Beautiful." He whispered under his breath.

When she opened her eyes he immediately looked away and started the car. He glanced back at her while strapping on his seat belt, she was staring peacefully out of the window. As he pulled out of the parking lot he felt something tug at his sleeve.

"Booth, could you please drop me off at the lab? I still want to examine the set of remains that came in this morning." Brennan asked sleepily.

Booth smiled at her hazy form. "Yesterday morning you mean." He said pointing at the clock in the dash which read 3:04 AM. "Shouldn't get some sleep first Bones?" He asked knowing her answer. She just glanced at him knowing he would get the hint. "'s OK, though would you mind if I kept you company? I don't have anything else to do and I kinda hoped you could tell me what you do exactly without the squints there. You know, just to understand. It's less humiliating than asking it in front of them." He trailed off.

She chuckled and looked over at Booth smiling at his interest. "Sure, but if you touch anything I'll kick your ass." She answered nonchalantly. He smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm sure you will." He grinned.

They continued to drive in a comfortable silence without the usual arguments going back and forth. It was like something had changed but didn't interfere with their atmosphere.

When they arrived at the parking lot of the Jeffersonian Institute Booth turned into his parking spot. Booth glanced at Brennan for a moment as she got out of the car.

They walked up to the anthropology department without further communication. The labs were completely deserted, which was a sight that Booth didn't see a lot. It was a normal sight for Brennan however, she was about the only person who stayed at night. He silently followed her into her office and sat down on the couch. She'd just turned on her computer when she heard his voice break the silence.

"Do you have anything to drink in here?" He asked yawning. It wasn't very polite but she'd never really expected anything else from him.

She sighed and took a moment to think. "I have a bottle of red wine in her somewhere." She offered.

Booth smiled. "That sounds great, more alcohol." He said remembering the 'good times' at the bar. The only thing that made it bearable was the sight and thought of Brennan and the booze.

Brennan shook her head and started rummaging through some drawers. She smiled when she pulled out a green bottle with red liquid. "Gotcha!" She said triumphantly. She put the bottle on her desk and grabbed her bag pulling out a Swiss multi-knife. She pulled out the corkscrew to remove the cork but was stopped by Booth's hand on her arm.

"No offence Bones but as the guy I'd like to do the honours." He said carefully waiting for a backhand. He was surprised that it didn't come.

Brennan decided not to make a too big of a deal about it and handed him the corkscrew and the bottle. "Sure, go ahead." She told him. Glancing away from him.

He looked at her suspicious. She shrugged her shoulders at his reaction. That was all he needed to be convinced she wasn't going to beat him to pulp. He popped open the bottle in a matter of seconds and looked at Brennan with a frown. "Do you have any glasses?" He asked.

Brennan thought about it for a moment. "Uh... well not really, the wine was a present and I usually don't have any wineglasses in my office." She replied with a hint of sarcasm that wasn't all that natural to her.

Booth shrugged and took a swig of the bottle. Brennan seated herself on the couch next to him and Booth handed her the bottle. When she took a sip she slumped her figure and relaxed into the pillows. "So, how are you doing?" She asked yawning, handing over the bottle to him.

Booth took the bottle and nodded to her thankfully. "I'm kinda tired, but overall okay." He answered. "What's up with you?" He asked glancing at her.

Brennan sighed tiredly. "Well, I just had fun and some time to relax but I could be better." She answered in a dull tone.

He looked at her worriedly handing her the bottle. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

She turned to him, giving him the once over and sighed taking another sip. "I don't know, I haven't really been myself lately you know. I don't know what to do anymore but going with the drag of the job." She closed her eyes. "I guess I haven't been able to think about myself lately. I'm not 'cutting myself any slack', says Angela, whatever that means." She sighed. "I just keep doing what I think feels right at that moment. It's not rational, that bothers me."

Booth pulled the bottle from her hands as she looked at him questioningly. He grabbed her elbows and turned her toward him. "Angela is right. You should be a little easier on yourself. You've been running around working on two or three separate cases a day, it would take a lot out of a person, even though you're used to it. Especially because you treat all the cases with the same amount of energy, it's draining. You just need to relax and maybe take a little time off to spend on taking care of yourself." He said looking her straight in the eyes. He knew she was struggling with making a decision.

She avoided his gaze for a moment thinking about his words. She knew he was right. She had been pressuring herself since her parents had disappeared. It had gotten her far enough to take care of herself and be independent but it also took a toll on her over the years. Booth was the fun part of the job that she couldn't really describe. Suddenly something just popped inside of her. Something clicked into place. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the fact that Booth was still holding her elbows that made her feel light.

Booth was getting concerned that he'd said or done something wrong to upset her until her eyes suddenly snapped up at him. "Brennan, are you ok?" He asked tentatively.

Something changed in her eyes they became very playful. "What do you really think of me Seeley?" She asked curiously.

He'd noticed the change in her facial expression and decided that it was a good thing, the use of his name sent a shiver up his spine. But the question took him by surprise. He didn't know how to answer the question. He'd speculated about the subject thousands of times but he'd never thought he would have to sum it all up, especially to her face. She would know if he was holding back on her and decided he couldn't tell her anything but the truth. "I think you're a strong woman." He started tentatively. "Independent enough to take care of herself all her life. I think you're beautiful under whatever circumstances you're in and you could never disappoint me in anything that you do 'cause it just always seems right, whether I'd want to admit it or not. I think you're brilliant and perfect in every aspect. You tend exceed everybody's expectations even though they know your reputation. You just amaze me every time you open your mouth and tell me what's on your mind." He took a breath.

He didn't notice her face getting closer to hers. The only thing he noticed were her blue eyes looking intently at him as he kept on telling her what he thought about her, his voice becoming softer with every word. He couldn't stop. He was on a roll. "I'd like to think about you as beauty itself, something that can't be destroyed, pushed around or be tainted with. You're the best reason I have ever had for taking somebody's life, not the safety of the country but you. I'm with you, every step of the way and I never intend to hurt you in any way. You make me feel complete and you give me the arguments that I need to keep my head up to date with reality. You are my voice of reason and rationality and also the vine that will get me back on my feet. But most importantly, when I'm with you I'm home." He finished breathless.

She had been listening with a greater set of emotions than brains. His words pierced right through her walls and all the lies she had told herself about the significance of their relationship. Somewhere she wasn't ready to hear this, to realise this and be able to confirm it. But sadly for her rationality that had been her brain. The thing was, her heart was ready to be loved again, to feel protected and to start living that what she had been pining for since the day she had first been done wrong. It created a fear, something she had felt through the entire partnership but also relinquishment which indicated her willingness to finally let go of her world and step from the shallow waters of her inadequatness into the deepest lake of the very thing she hadn't been led to believe. Her eventual freedom. Her wall just broke down like it had been hit by lightening.

Without any doubt in her mind she closed the gap between them leaving only a millimetre in between. She smiled at his shocked expression and decided to pull away the last bricks of his wall. His brain blacked out as she started to whisper against his lips. "You really mean that?" She asked as he nodded slowly. She'd wanted to tease him a little more but all the sense disappeared from her mind when his eyes begged for her permission to step it up. She closed the gap completely by pressing forward. The moment their lips touched something had snapped inside of Booth. He pushed her down on her back gently merely brushing their lips against each other. Her breath was tingling on his lips as she grabbed his neck pulling him closer. Every move they made heightened the intensity of the kiss, creating a greater need for each other. The kisses were soft and playful, they were just testing the waters, still being careful with each other. Brennan smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. The warmth of his breath on her skin sent a well-noticed shiver up her spine which caused him to break the kiss.

He gently let his forehead touch hers as he panted from the loaded kiss. As he looked her straight and sincerely in the eyes he snapped. Something caught in his throat and tears sprung in his eyes as he gathered her in his arms and held her to him, burying his face in her neck. Brennan grabbed onto him with the same strength and kept trying to get closer as if trying to become part of him.

"Oh god I love you Temperance." He whispered tenderly in her ear. He felt her body starting to tremble in his arms as a reaction to his words. With one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head holding her to him he soothed her as she softly sobbed into his neck. He felt like the most accomplished man in the world. He got the only thing that he ever cared about and sure as hell was going to do anything to keep it.

After a few minutes Brennan slowly loosened her grip on her partner and tentatively looked him in the eyes. His eyes were soft and relaxed and bright. She felt what he felt. Just by looking at him she felt completely the same. "I love you." She said softly. "I've never said that to anyone." She stated. And without another word she placed her lips on his and got lost in the happiness of it all instead of all the worries and doubts she created being who she didn't want to be. She'd never think a word of doubt again when the concrete evidence was right in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it and I didn't go too far with some of the narrations. They just come to mind when you see the chemistry on the show and what you read in the fics...the possibility's are endless.**

BTW: The title is based on the song: Bring On The Wonder by Susan Enan(which you can hear in episode 2x03 The Boy In The Shroud, which is awesome)


End file.
